wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nameless Wikia contributer
Hi there! Welcome to the Wild Cards Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Brain Trust page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! Don't forget to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! HugoHelp (Talk) 2012-01-13T09:16:45]] Copying Content I've just realised that you're copying content from another site. Copy/pastes from external sources are strongly discouraged on Wikia. You should be researching and writing up text yourself. -- WarBlade 05:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I know it's rough and sloppy; I had the info and wanted to create pages for rest of the American Hero aces. I was going to tidy up later. But I hear you. I have some questions though? Do I have source my material? Or basically just paraphrased what's on other sites? Thanks for informing me WarBlade. :Nameless Wikia contributer 06:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Sources on Wikia for something like a sci-fi franchise (Wild Cards) aren't really all that valuable when it is implicit that the source is the book series. It's probably a good idea to source web publications existing outside of the novels though. The content appearing here should be original work interpreting contents of the books into a Wikia reference text. Wikia copyright policy -- WarBlade 06:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Removed all copy/paste jobs I did or recognized. Once again, sorry about that. I hope this helps in someway. Christ, I feel like all I'm doing is creating more work for you.Nameless Wikia contributer 23:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just to add my two cents - the copyright policy is one of the reasons I dont contribute as much article content as I could. We would be much further along on making this a complete site if we could just "borrow" from other websites. I do use the other external Wild Cards websites as a quick check so I dont have to reread all 21 novels just to find out if Hardhat I and II are the same character. ::::For a list of several Wild Cards related websites to use as cross-reference you can check out this page: External Links. ::::(For some of the Wild Cards related news from offsite you could go to the sometimes working Wild Cards Wiki:More Off-site News page.) HugoHelp 04:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Templated Categories Some templates, like the and templates have a category bound to them ("Article stubs" and "Candidates for deletion" respectively). The category is supplied by the template, so they do not need to be categorised manually. Just the template alone will suffice. -- WarBlade 01:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) A page or two you might be interested in. Hi there. I would like to point out a couple of pages that you might be interested in. The first one is the Wild_Cards_Wiki:Community_portal which is accessible in the Community Menu. If you have the time please let me know what you think of it. The second is the category page for Top Ten lists at Category:Top_10_Lists. The reason I bring it to your attention is because two of the Top Ten lists were created to get a relative scale for some of the abilites that you are interested in, namely relative strength at Top_10_list:Physically_Strongest_Characters and relative durability at Top_10_list:Most_Survivable_Characters. - HugoHelp 04:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Update Just to give you a heads up, I've been tinkering with an update to character infoboxes in recent days and one of the adjustments I'm planning on introducing is an overhaul to the way Occupations are presented. This also affects Affiliations and plays right into the infobox notes you've been adding lately. The change (if it goes ahead the way I'm currently visualising it) is to have field data currently in Occupations and Affiliations redistributed to Occupations, Affiliations, and Event Participant. To this end, "Reality TV contestant" will eventually be removed from Occupations (it's not really an occupation anyway) and "American Hero" will switch to Event Participant. I hope that makes sense. -- WarBlade 21:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : Sounds good to me. I was reaching with "Reality TV contestant" anyway. It was something to fill in. Just let me know when you start implementing the changes. About the infoboxes, are we going to do an overhaul on all of them? I noticed some differences on some pages and was just wondering if there was a plan to go through and make all infoboxes universal? : Keep me appraised. Nameless Wikia contributer 22:46, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The idea is to replace the current one-size-fits-all template with several specifically targeted templates. This will require a small infobox update to each of the templated articles. The layout will be different; easier to fill in, but less flexible in terms of available parameters in the infoboxes. -- WarBlade 00:00, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::One more question. Should I wait until you are done with the changes to add new pages, or is it ok to still be making more pages? Nameless Wikia contributer 01:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you have the edit itch then I suggest the more productive outlet would be to develop article stubs into fleshed out articles. -- WarBlade 01:55, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can see the result of the first test version on the article named "Succubus". Please don't modify the test article just yet, but feel free to look 'under the hood' so to speak, and get a feel for the differences. It's a work in progress and feedback is welcome. -- WarBlade 12:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think it looks great. Good job WarBlade. A lot more organized. On the Biographical Data, do you think info like height, weight, date of birth, date of death should be included? Or is there not enough space and it could be included in the rest of the article? Just curious. Also for Joker-Aces: I was thinking that in Wild Card Traits in the infobox there could be Joker Traits, which briefly describe the joker attributes, and Ace Traits, which explain the ace ablities. Too much? Anyway, I like what you've done so far, keep up the good work. Nameless Wikia contributer 14:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I considered height etc. and ultimately didn't include those for two reasons: the vertical list will cause the infobox to get very long, to the point that it can potentially extend well below a short article; Wild Cards, being primarily a novel series, is very strong in prose while not lending itself as much in the visual sense, so physical attributes are of less importance than characterisation. Another problem occurring to me now is that the sources of that data is mostly the game supplements, and they don't always match each other (or the novels). We may need more space to explain any mismatches and I'd prefer not to use "ref" for that in the infobox (for space reasons). Ace or Joker Traits is an interesting point. Peregrine is generally regarded as an ace, yet she has wings - a joker mutation. AceTraits = Flight JokerTraits = Wings Interesting. The trick is whether to handle these as subgroups of Wild Card Traits or leave them with the same level of importance as Alien Traits, and matching against Alien Traits is where I see the idea getting awkward. -- WarBlade 19:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ultimately I've stuck with WCTraits for simplicity's sake. The more I looked into the categorisation, the more I kept seeing situations that didn't fit neatly on one side of the dividing line or the other. It just worked out easier to keep them consolidated. It was a good idea though. :) :And for an update on progress, I've done all the testing that I think is necessary. I'm just waiting on HugoHelp's input before doing a full blown roll out of the infobox. I think I've worked the kinks out of it now - it's functional. The look of the infobox still needs to be settled, but it can be used well before its appearance gets tweaked. -- WarBlade 20:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Now that you've had a go at using this template, how did you find it compared to the old one? Is there anything that you think is still needed in it? ::Incidentally, one of the new elements I've put into it is templated categories. The idea is to fill in the infobox and just save the article without manually adding the categories, The infobox will provide them automatically. There are exceptions however. Subjective things like "animal-based characters" will need to be manually added. "Introduced in X" is a category that I've never really been too fond of, so it's not in the template yet. Is this a category that you think is necessary to have? -- WarBlade 03:53, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Good to know. If you could send me a list of the exceptions that would be great. Love the infobox Warblade, great job. It was a little odd at first but I quickly got used to it. Can we make it the default infobox, because the old one still appears as the default one for me. I believe you are right about the "Introduced in X" categories. It is already mentioned which book they were introduced in the Infobox. It has become sort of tedious labeling everything a character is. Maybe, for categories, we should only put the main info. Like: Type of Wild Carder (ace, deuce, joker/ace, and nat), gender, which categories best fits their abilities, deceased, maybe job if it's important( like a government agent or crimefighter), if they belong to an orginzation, and maybe if they are a main character ( had a story in which one character was the main focus). Kind of made a long list there. Well go over it, make reductions if they feel necessary and get back to me. Nameless Wikia contributer 04:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::The rule of thumb is that the infobox will handle the categories for practically everything and I only add a category to it if there are more than two characters that fit a particular category (single entry categories are pointless). The exceptions are any category that is based on opinion. That includes anything with "-based" seeing as it's something that we have to assess and see if it fits. The categories you suggested are all there, except for the organization affiliations. I had it in one draft, and have a copy ready to go, but kept it out because there are only five such categories at the moment and these are split into two parts of the category tree. They might benefit from being standardised, so the template could have one line instead of twenty to handle the category. -- WarBlade 04:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Game of Thrones Wiki Affiliate FYI, I've been asked if I'd be interested in making the Wild Cards Wiki an affiliate of the Game of Thrones Wiki. Communication here. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:43, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey WarBlade, Since you are the primary editor I'll cast my vote with what ever you decide. If you feel that this will get more attention to this wiki than that is a good thing. I just think it would be more appropriate if it became an affiliate of the A Song of Ice and Fire wiki because that is the wiki of the book series that GRRM wrote. The show, while GRRM is a producer and writer of some episodes, is run by other people. Likewise, Wild Cards is a mosaic of other author's contributions so that shouldn't be ignored. Wild Cards shouldn't just be labeled ast GRRM's work. As I said I'll throw my lot into whatever you decide, but would appreciate if you take my thoughts into account when making the decision. Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 04:07, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Skin Update There's a possible skin update. Thoughts and comments are welcome. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:04, March 18, 2015 (UTC)